1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a seamless brassiere, and particularly to an improvement of brassiere that the brassiere provides a structure without seams and without distortion after cleaning.
2. Description of Related Art
The brassiere or the underclothes for women is a very private garment worn by women their whole lives, starting from puberty. The brassiere is used as concealment in a more closed society and era. Due to the rise of women""s liberation, the brassiere has not been thought of as a taboo and can be worn in public to stand out the body for presenting the figure of woman.
The researchers of medical science or the expert of aesthetic posture have stated repeatedly that a good and appropriate brassiere is helpful for body health and posture. In other words, it is a big problem for the female that an improperly designed or non-snug brassiere may result in an unexpected consequence.
The conventional brassiere is comprised of bra cup shields, shoulder straps, and back bands. Of course, the conventional brassiere without shoulder straps is available too. Basically, the bra cup shields are provided to receive the breasts and the size and deepness of bra cup shields are part of criterion to decide the size of brassiere. Hence, it is a subject investigated by the maker whether or not the bra cup shields are designed to provide ventilation, adjustable lining pads, etc.
The brassiere provides a further function of supporting or holding the breasts in addition to receiving the breasts properly. Because the breasts are continuously attracted by gravity, improper support may result in mastoptosis and deformation. This is not the symptom women like to see.
The steel wires have performed the effect of support and this is the way used for years. However, there is a disadvantage for the steel wires that restricted marks on the skin may cause the skin to become red and swollen. Moreover, underclothes for women basically emphasize beautiful softness, but the rigid steel wires attached to the brassiere appear to be somewhat in conflict to the brassiere. In addition, the steel wires frequently bother the wearer while the brassiere is cleaned and it is believed that most adult women have experienced the defect.
Besides, the conventional woman""s underclothes are made by way of continuous sewing manually, which may result in defects such as inconsistent quality because of inconsistent sewing skills provided by different operators. Furthermore, the brassiere may lose the original appearance due to loosened threads and deformation after wearing for a period of time and cleaning. It is believed that this is a commonly recognized experience by women.
An object of the present invention is to provide a seamless brassiere, which offers a superior durability to keep an unchanged outward appearance in spite of being cleaned and worn for a long period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seamless brassiere, with which restricted marks resulting from wearing the brassiere can be avoided so as not to cause a red and swollen skin.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a seamless brassiere, which remedies an undesirable outline of the bust curve.